


Full Circle

by marippe



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-21
Updated: 2012-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-04 01:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/388036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marippe/pseuds/marippe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hikari and Cyrus return to the Spear Pillar four years after the events of Platinum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full Circle

"Come with me to Mt. Coronet."

He'd agreed, and we'd spent the day climbing the summit in companionable silence. It was unspoken that we were going there, to the place where it had happened years ago. Three? It was three for me. No. It had been three, now it was four. And for him? I didn't know. We had not actually been there together, I think, I had not been his, and he had not been mine, or had we? The realities blended so much now, and whatever the truth of our beginnings, we belonged together now, however much he balked at the thought

I was not a very good climber. I tried to remember how I had done it four years ago, especially in those boots. I was wearing a new pair of boots now. He'd gotten them for me for my birthday, to replace the old pair that were so worn. The coat was new, too, a Christmas gift from Will. The muffler - scarf, I had to remind myself - was the same. Jun had given it to me, and I would not go out, especially /there/, without it.

He was wearing his uniform, but I was unbothered by it. No longer did that grey jacket mean "Galactic" to me. It was a part of the background noise of my life. It was him, as much as my scarf was me.

We reached the peak around sunset, and without thinking, I grabbed his hand as we stepped into the red-gold light.

"Do you remember?" I asked suddenly. "What I said when we met here?"

"'Cyrus'," he answered.

Yes. Because I'd not said anything to him when we had faced off here - was it us after all? I had said is name, and then it had come. I had not known its name then. Giratina. It had pulled him in - I had not known at the time that it was taking him home.

"Cyrus," I said.

He looked at me. "Yes."

"Do you remember the last thing I said to you?"

And his face softened, and he said, "You asked me if I remembered what you said when we met here."

I smiled back at him - that soft look, the fact that he had not objected to my taking his hand, that was his smile. It was not the question I thought I had meant to ask, but it was the right answer after all. The past was the past. What had happened in that shadow playground where he belonged, that only mattered in that it had brought us together. It did not matter that we had fought, been on opposite sides then. We had overcome. It did not matter that we had been so different, that we had misunderstood each other so fundamentally at this place. We understood now.

"Yes."


End file.
